


[Podfic] This Is Your Fault (Where Circumference Is Irrelevant, and Length Matters)

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Love Spell, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sunsetmog's story.
</p>
<p> <i>In which Nick wakes up in Louis Tomlinson's body, Nick and Louis compare dick sizes, and Nick's fairly sure he can lay the blame firmly at Harry "bloody awful secret wizard" Styles' door for all of this and more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Is Your Fault (Where Circumference Is Irrelevant, and Length Matters)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Your Fault (Where Circumference Is Irrelevant, and Length Matters)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128953) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:09:22 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1e4XNHn) | **Size:** 13 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1h6zQD8) | **Size:** 9 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Because I figured we could all use a pick-me-up about now. 
> 
> Thanks to sunsetmog for having Blanket Permission to Podfic and to paraka for hosting.


End file.
